


Pick Up

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, BadBoy!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tries to be sexy. It backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up

“Hey sweetheart,” a voice purred into his ear making Kurt jump and gasp. “You have some great legs there. What time do they open?”

Everything about the moment seemed over sexual. His stunning boyfriend was pressed up against him, eyes dark. His dark curls tumbled onto his forehead and his white t-shirt and leather jacket combo made his mouth water. 

But that line.

“What?” Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine’s smirk dropped a little. “Really? That’s what you went with?”

Blaine’s awkwardness only lasted a moment before he put that confident mask on again and raised his chin. He cleared his throat and ran a finger down the vest Kurt was wearing, tugging a little on the strap of his messenger bag. 

“Well, this vest and shirt is very becoming on you. Of course, if I were on you I’d be coming too,” he looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes and this time Kurt actually felt a little bad for laughing. 

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, leaning against the locker.

“Kurt,” Blaine’s shoulders slumped as he whined. “Stop. I’m trying to be sexy.”

“And you are,” Kurt took his cheeks and kissed him, giggling. “You’re always sexy.”

Blaine glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He pouted slightly and kicked at the ground with his scruffy converse. “Whatever. Let’s go get coffee.”

“No baby! Keep being sexy,” Kurt grinned, hooking his arm through Blaine’s. “Ask me if I’m from Tennessee.”

“No.”

“As me if I’m tired because I’ve been running through your mind all day.”

“No.”

“Tell me how you’d rearrange the alphabet.”

“No.”

“You’re such a baby,” Kurt rolled his eyes as they stepped into the parking lot. “You try to be all badass and scary. Imagine if everyone knew how whiney you get when your hardcoreness is challenged.”

“Kurt!” Blaine glared. “See if I ever talk to you again.”

“It’s okay honey, I’m not Fred Flintstone but I’ll make your bed rock,” he teased and Blaine groaned. “And don’t worry at least you know that you can make a decent living selling hot dogs since you sure know how to make a wiener stand.”

“Kurt!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you write a badboy!blaine fic where he’s flirting with kurt and making up all these terrible pick up lines and kurt just laughs at him all the time and blaine gets all pouty like “no i’m a badass dont laugh im hot”


End file.
